Enfants de la Lune
by Cyngathi
Summary: Le soir où Remus est devenu loup-garou. Rien de nouveau, sauf que... C'est du PDV du loup-garou... PAS DE SPOILERS ! ( One shot )
1. Enfants de la Lune

Titre : Enfants de la Lune

Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi ( Oulà ! Que je suis originale ! Lol ! )

Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Ça doit bien faire 3 ou 4 mois que cette idée de fic me trotte dans la tête... Et j'me suis finalement décidé à l'écrire !

Ça tombes-tu bien un peu !?! Mon histoire parle de loup garou et la nuit prochaine ( dans la nuit du 9 au 10 novembre 2003 ), c'est la pleine lune !!!

Je tiens aussi à préciser que : Non, je n'ai pas de tendance cannibales ! Lol !

Plus sérieusement : Cette fic **NE CONTIENT PAS** de spoiler du tome 5 pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ais pas lu ! Aussi, si vous trouvez que certain truc ne colle pas ( à ce qu'on m'a dit, on en apprend beaucoup sur les maraudeurs dans le tome 5 ) avec le tome 5, **ne me dites rien** !!! Je ne veux rien savoir du tome 5 !!!

Disclamer : Pas à moi. À JKR. ( ''Comment résumer en 5 mots ce que tout le monde sait déjà'' en vente dans toute les bonnes librairie près de chez vous ! )

Résumer général : Le soir où Remus est devenu un loup-garou ( Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire ), mais... Du point de vue du loup-garou... 

=|~{) **_Enfants de la Lune_** (}~|=

_Par un soir de pleine lune..._

_Dans une prairie éloignée..._

_Perdu au milieux d'une forêt de sapins denses..._

_Au milieux de la neige..._

_Au milieux du froid..._

_Un loup hurla._

***************

Le pouvoir irradiait chacun de mes membres... Je renaissais... Pour une nuit entière, je vivais...

Et, comme à chaque fois, comme à chaque naissance, vient la faim... Cette faim indomptable, incontrôlable, démesuré... De la viande ! Il m'en fallait ! Déchirer les tissus de la peau... Sentir le sang affluer dans sa gorge... L'odeur du sang, le goût du sang... Et la viande... Chaude, palpitante...

Je ne pouvais dominer ma faim plus longtemps. La dernière partielle d'humanité en moi fut détruite. Remplacé par ce seul et unique but : Me nourrir...

Je m'élançai dans la prairie tous mes sens aux aguets. Je flairai l'air dans l'espoir d'y trouver se que je cherchais...

Un mouvement sur ma droite ! Je m'élançais. Je n'avais pas sentie ce que je cherchais, mais... Cette proie... Ce petit être avec ses grandes oreilles et sa queue ridicule... Il détalla, profitant de mon inattention. Je n'en voulais pas... Je voulais... Plus gros... Plus grand... Plus... Savoureux !

J'avais faim ! Il fallait que je mange ! De rage, j'hurlai. J'hurlai à ma mère, à ma bienfaitrice, à ma créatrice... Cette objet rond et brillant accroché dans le ciel noir... J'ignorais le nom de cette objet, mais je savais qu'il était responsable de ma naissance.

Comment osait-il me faire vivre alors qu'il n'y avait ni viande ni sang ? Pourquoi me donnait-il la vie si c'était pour me laisser mourir de faim ? Il me fallait quelque chose à mordre... Je sentais presque des démangeaisons dans mes dents, et une voix me disait, me chuchotant à l'oreille, m'ordonnant...

- Mort ! Tue ! Détruit !

Oui... Mordre... Sentir le dernier souffle d'une de ces stupides créatures alors que l'on en arrache une partie... Le sang et son goût cuivré... La peau et son goût salé...

La viande... J'en salivais... Il m'en fallais !!!

Dans un accès de rage, je me retournai et... Me mordis moi-même. Je sentis l'odeur âcre du sang et la douleur... Mais rien d'autre. Si ce n'est que ma faim avait empiré...

****************

- Aller ! Dépêche toi un peu Remus ! Nous sommes déjà en retard ! Maman ne sera pas contente !

- Juste encore un peu papa ! S'il te plait !

- Non Remus. Je regrette, mais j'ai dis à ta mère que nous serions à la maison pour 19:30 et il est déjà 20:00 ! Et puis, nous devons traverser la forêt... Tu te rappelles de ce que disait grand-papa à propos de la forêt ?

- Il disait que la forêt était peuplé par des loups mangeurs d'hommes !

- Vraiment ? Il te racontait de telles histoires ? C'est tout lui ça ! Allez raconter des histoires d'horreurs à un enfant de 6 ans !

- Il disait aussi que les arbres attaquaient les gens ! continua l'enfant tout en suivant son père qui avait commencé à pénétrer dans la forêt.

- Oui, quand on a but une ou deux bières en trop... répondit son père en riant.

Le jeune Remus ne compris pas la blague, mais si son père riait, ce devait être drôle... Alors il rit avec son père tout en avançant dans la forêt de sapins denses...

****************

J'avais mal, mais la faim continuait de dominer... Je devais me nourrir... Déchirer la viande... Boire le sang... Engloutir les tripes... Briser les os et en lécher la moelle...

Je relevai la tête. Inspirant encore et encore l'air dans l'espoir de déceler l'odeur de ma proie... Quand soudain, je la sentie. J'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. L'odeur de ma proie :

L'odeur de l'homme...

****************

Les sapins au-dessus de leurs têtes se rejoignaient à leur cime. Formant une voûte végétal, comme un tunnel, qui semblait guider leurs pas vers la maison.

- J'ai mal au pied !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On est presque arrivés. Tu vois ? On vois déjà la fumée de la cheminée !

- OUIIIII !!! s'écria le petit Remus en allongeant le pas. On fait la course ? Le dernier arrivé donne son chocolat chaud à l'autre !

Et il partit en courant vers la maison en pierres, son père restant quelques mètres derrière lui.

Ils allaient sortir de la forêt quand soudain... Un loup, d'un seul bond, atterrit sur l'enfant, lui mordant le bras si fort qu'on entendit les os céder.

****************

En un bond, je fut sur le plus petit des deux humains. Ma gueule se referma avec délice sur le bras de ma proie...

Enfin du sang ! Enfin de la viande !

Je donnai un coup de la tête afin d'arracher le membre, mais ma proie était trop légère. Tout le petit garçon suivit le mouvement et à la place du bruit de déchirure qui aurait du accompagner son amputation, j'entendis les os céder.

J'allais mordre à nouveau pour raffermir ma prise quand un violent coup sur mon flanc blessé précédemment me fit complètement lâcher prise. Le petit garçon retomba dans la neige tel une poupée désarticulée pendant que je me tournai pour faire face au plus grand des deux humains.

Il était armé d'un bout de bois et je pouvais sentir dans son regard et son attitude qu'il défendrais sa progéniture jusqu'au bout... Qu'il serait même près à mourir pour le jeune garçon.

J'étais le prédateur, il était la proie. Il voulais se battre ? Parfait ! Si c'était ce qu'il voulais !

Nous nous fîmes face... Tournant comme deux chiens avant l'attaque. Grisée par le sang et la viande que j'avais à peine eu le temps d'entamer, je n'avais ni la patience, ni l'envie d'attendre.

Dans un agile bond de deux mètre, je retombai sur son thorax et mordis, de toute la force de mes mâchoires, dans la chair de son cou.

Le sang se répandit dans ma gueule puis dans ma gorge. C'était bon et chaud... J'aurais pu rester des heures simplement à laisser la chaleur de ce liquide si délicieux m'envahir et me bercer telle un musique...

L'homme sous moi était tombé et se débattait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Pourtant, il était perdu...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrêta de se débattre, de bouger, de respirer... Il était mort.

Je me relevai donc pour retourner à ma proie. Je fis un pas dans sa direction quand un fracas énorme se répercuta en écho dans toute la forêt. Une fraction de seconde après le son, une immense douleur se répandit dans mon épaule.

Ça brûlait et mon épaule devait s'être disloquée sous l'impacte... Je tournai la tête vers la provenance du bruit.

Une femelle humaine, debout dans la neige, me regardait avec toute la haine dont elle était capable. De ses yeux coulait de l'eau qui se répandait lentement sur son manteau mis à la hâte. Dans ses mains, tendues devant elle, elle tenait un étrange objet de métal, sentant fortement la poudre et d'où un mince filet de fumée d'échappait.

Je montrai les dents en grognant et une autre balle de plomb sortit de l'objet en métal... Je la reçue en plein front...

******** **_FIN_** ********

C'est fini !!! Alors ? Vous en penser quoi ? Questions ? Commentaire ? REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Rebonjour ( Ou bonsoir ) tout le monde ! 

Non, c'est pas un nouveau chapitre ( Normal ! C'est un 'One shot' ! ), mais bien les réponses aux reviews ( Même si j'en ai que 2 * essuie une larme * ). Bon, je vais m'apitoyer sur mon sort plus longtemps ( En plus, avec les réponses aux reviews, techniquement ma fic va se remettre dans les news :D ! ), voilà les réponses à mes deux revieweuses :

**Louloute :** Faire plus qu'un one shot ? Mmmm... Je sais pas... Me semble que me mini-fic perdrait de sa ''saveur'' ( Façon de parler )...

Mais j'ai l'intention ( Si je fini par me trouver un peu de temps libre ) de, peut-être, éventuellement faire une fic au temps des maraudeurs entièrement du point de vue de Remus et qui commencerait avec un chapitre à peu près semblable à celui-çi ( Mais modifié quand même légèrement )... Tk... Je verrai ;) !

**Mapa :** Hé, hé ! Eima nom tulas à toi aussi !!! Bon ben... Je t'ais d'jà répondu à l'école je penses... Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Lol ! Que la paix soit avec toi, femme de bonne volonté ( Bonne volonté... Mouais... C'est discutable :P ! Lol ! ) !!!


End file.
